Poems It Be
by Phoenix Artemis Halliwell
Summary: A collection of Poems inspired by J.R.R. Tolkien quotes from the Lord of the Rings Most of which are based on Harry Potter for it was originally meant for a strictly HP website. If you like Poems you will love these I guarantee.


_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

\- J.R.R. Tolkein

**_Caverns Old_**

To seek, To find above cavern's stone,

Down deep, buried deep with treasures of old,

Tis hard to say how old it be,

Apart from cavern old,

Past charm's and spell's through potion waterfall,

Down deep, buried deep treasure of old.

White Dragon, Blind Dragon,

How will thee we pass,

With shakers and clangers we scare thee back,

For a Gold and Beauty yet, tis stained with a blackhearted soul,

Down deep, buried deep treasure of old.

Hot to touch, they multiple,

Burring you deep so, as to crush you dry,

Down deep, buried deep treasure of old,

White Dragon, Blind Dragon guards the cavern of Gold,

Watch out look out, remember what your told,

Down deep, buried deep with treasures of old.

Run, hurry there is no place to hide,

Down deep, buried deep where be treasure lie,

Upon the Dragon you leap,

Together to freedom you fly,

From down deep, buried deep where be treasure lie.

_Not all who wander are lost._

-J.R.R. Tolkien

**_I_**

Some say, _I_ walk without purpose or meaning,

Whist others say,_ I_ walk because that is all _I _know,

Well, then, Let me tell you.

_I_ do not walk without purpose,

_I_ do not walk because _I_'m told,

_I_ walk this line between who _I_ am and who _I_ could be,

_I_ am _Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildur heir_,

_I_ am _Harry son of James called Prongs,_

Who am _I_ at this moment?

_I_ am not lost in my wander,

_I _am lost in my wander,

_I_ do not know the path a head,

_I_ cannot see it,

_I_ am blind to it,

Yet, whom am _I_ to tell?

_I_ am called upon for a task,

_I _do not wish it for me,

_I_ must do the task at hand,

_I_ and _I_ alone can grasp the hand,

_I_ am chosen,

Be it fate, or be it chance?

Some say, _I_ walk without purpose or meaning,

Whist others say, _I_ walk because that is all _I_ know,

But,

Who am _I_ at this moment,

Yet, whom am _I_ to tell,

Be it fate, or be it chance,

The road is yet to tell.

_Still round the corner there may wait, A new road or secret gate._

-J.R.R. Tolkien

**_Harry_**

On the run at seventeen,

Who be you to call me naïve?

Not every one you see,

Has a calm easy destiny.

Hither there, Tither there,

Is that all I need to bear?

I am young, that you see,

Fallowed by a company.

If fate be destiny,

Where is the path it leads?

All alone, do you not see,

That which I aught to be.

Where the path it leads,

That I do not know.

Be it fate,

Or destiny.

_"I will not say, do not weep, for not all tears are an evil."_

-J.R.R. Tolkien

**_Snape's Ponder_**

He loves me,

He loves me not,

He loves me,

He loves me not,

He loves me,

When each petal falls I ponder,

_He loves me,_

_He loves me not,_

To whom is she referring,

_He loves me,_

_He loves me not,_

To whom are the petals for,

_He loves me,_

_He loves me not,_

Is it I or is it him,

_He loves me,_

_He loves me not,_

That self acclaimed stuck up,

_He loves me,_

Who thinks himself so superior,

_He loves me._

To whom dose she refer,

_He loves me,_

_He loves me not,_

Not I not I that be true,

_He loves me not,_

Not I not I,

_He loves me not,_

She is like her name a lily,

_He loves me,_

_He loves me not,_

Beautify to behold,

_He loves me,_

_He loves me not,_

I wish for her to know,

_He loves me not,_

But,

_He loves. . ._

No not so,

I am the Half-blood Prince,

_He loves me,_

_He loves me not,_

Yet have not a clam to the throne,

_He loves me,_

_He loves me not,_

Should she except me,

_He loves me_

Would she except me,

_He loves me not,_

Know to late she's gone,

The last petal falls,

It dries and curls up,

Tuning to dust as the cool wind of autumn arrives,

A tear falls down my face,

For the lily shall bloom no more,

Though the wind still whispers softly like her voice,

_He loves me,_

_He loves me not,_

That I shall never know.

_"It is useless to meet revenge with revenge; it will heal nothing."_

-J.R.R. Tolkien

**_The Battle is Done_**

The Battle has ended,

It is finish,

Finally, I may rest my weary limbs.

Yet the horrors are not finished,

The Phoenix must still cry it's song,

A low slow lament to those who have fallen.

Rest may be peaceful,

After the battle has been won,

But, I now better the healing has yet begun.

Sing low, sing slow,

Steady and true,

Yet wavier, ever wavier for the fallen few.

**Hope you Enjoyed**


End file.
